


Baby Tony

by AnonEhouse



Category: Avengers (2012), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Art, Baby Tony, Gen, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/373630/chapters/684884"> Chapter  71 of "A Study in Fun"</a> KillerLaurel's  marvelously silly epic, Loki mentions a baby picture of Tony wearing his Captain America onesie... I just... couldn't resist trying to draw it even though I usually can't draw people without photo references & a LOT of agonizing erasing & don't think I even know exactly what a 'onesie' is. I think it turned out not bad, not bad at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillerLaurel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerLaurel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Study in Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373630) by [KillerLaurel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerLaurel/pseuds/KillerLaurel). 



[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/eclectic_house/7270396220/)


End file.
